Unidentified Treasure (Episode 08)
Unidentified Treasure (未確認トレジャー Mikakunin Torejā) is the eighth episode of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku. It aired officially in Japan on May 25th, 2015. Outline :As Eruna canvasses for new students to join her club, Otone turns down her invitation. It’s at this time that Eruna’s device alerts her to news of an orienteering and treasure hunt event happening for first years. Surely this kind of event would be perfect to find club members. Eruna gets fired up. But it’s not the best news when she gets partnered with Otone for the event…http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_08.html Summary :Eruna attempts to entice female students into joining her club, to no avail. She then surprises Otone at the flower garden and tries to get her to join, only to be immediately rejected. Their computer terminals ring with a notification, telling them that the school's annual treasure hunt event is coming up soon. Eruna gets excited as she sees this as an opportunity to recruit members. She practices looking for treasure in Seisa's mansion (only to get interrupted by Kurumi). Aside from the opportunity to attract attention during the event, Eruna is also excited for the treasure, and plans to share it with Seisa, who tells her that she'll only consider a shoulder massage. Nevertheless, Seisa herself seems to look forward to it. :The day of the treasure hunt event has arrived and Shigure is once again the emcee (which Bimii says is due to his popularity). He announces the pairs for the event through the students' computer terminals, and Asuhi and Katai and Tonkyun and Haruka are paired up. Usamaru, much to his horror, is paired up with Azumi, who approaches him and apologizes for her past actions. She explains that she becomes a different person whenever she holds a musical instrument, but Usamaru is still terrified of her and runs off. Eruna checks her own computer terminal and discovers that her partner is Otone, who feels rather awkward about it. Shigure then pulls out a rose and bites it, and signals the start of the event. His lips start to bleed due to the rose thorns, and Himi (wearing a nurse outfit) comes up to give him first aid. Eruna fakes an illness to get Himi to notice her as well, and Otone looks annoyed at this and instead leaves. Eruna chases after her and tries to initiate small talk, but Otone shows no signs of cooperating. As she introduces herself, Eruna mentions Seisa, who Otone realizes was the one who stopped the rain with her ability the other night. :Suddenly, a bush near them shakes, startling the two girls. Eruna tackles this mysterious intruder and discovers that it's a mechanical Bimii doll, sent to be their guide to the various checkpoints of the treasure hunt. It guides them to the first checkpoint, manned by Yuto. He gives them a quiz about Super Miracle Man in order to pass, and Eruna easily aces it. The next checkpoint, manned by Kumano-san, is an arm-wrestling challenge, and Eruna easily defeats her. The next checkpoint, manned by Nyamirin, is a 'vision' test which Eruna easily passes as well. Eruna and Otone finally reach the rest station, where Sadamatsu and Kyoma are selling drinks. They wish Eruna good luck, and everyone else voice out encouragement for her as well. Otone once again becomes annoyed at Eruna's friendliness with other people and takes her leave. Although Eruna runs after her, Otone uses her ability, Anticomplex, to turn her ribbons into snakes and deter her. Despite this, Eruna is unfazed and goes off to look for her, only to fall off a cliff. Back at the goal point, the others worry about Eruna's wherabouts, and Seisa herself sets off to go look for her. :It turns out that Eruna fell deep down into a thick forest, and even hurt her leg. Luckily, Otone stumbled into her since she was familiar with the area, and takes her to her dwelling place to treat her wound. It's a quaint little house in the middle of a clearing, and apparently where Otone stayed all this time, that's why nobody knew about her until the Rookie Battle. She prepares tea and a light snack, and sends mecha Bimii outside to drink from the faucet. Gradually, Otone opens up to Eruna, and reveals that she's always wanted a friend. Eruna invites her to finish the treasure hunt event together, but their conversation is interrupted by mecha Bimii short-circuiting outside. It enlarges and becomes a gigantic mecha monster, destroying Otone's house and forcing her and Eruna to run for their lives. They get cornered in a ravine, but luckily Seisa managed to find them and quickly activated her ability to assist them. However, Otone uses her own ability to construct a bridge made of ribbons so they can cross, negating any use for Seisa's ability. Eruna then uses her ability, Toy Gun, to send the mecha Bimii monster flying and destroy it. As Eruna and Otone rejoice over their teamwork in defeating the monster, Seisa watches them from afar, and takes her leave. :Eruna and Otone finally managed to reach the goal, and everyone came up to congratulate her. Surprisingly, the pair who won were none other than Usamaru and Azumi, and Shigure reveals that the treasure is a manga for the two of them drawn by him. Azumi wants a story about passionate youth, while Usamaru retorts that a story with her in it will be nothing less than psychological horror. As everyone laughs at their banter, Otone feels awkward again and attempts to leave, but Eruna stops her in her tracks and introduces her to the others. Otone still feels nervous and makes some half-hearted excuses in order to leave. She finds herself at the flower garden again, lamenting about her trouble opening up to people. And once again, Eruna approaches her. She thanks her for earlier and says that she found the treasure hunt event fun and fulfilling because even though they didn't win, she still managed to find a treasure. She once again extends an invitation to her to join her club, and this time Otone accepts. Meanwhile, Seisa returns to her room and locks the door, seemingly upset about something. Gallery Ep8_1.PNG Ep8_2.PNG Ep8_3.PNG Ep8_4.PNG Ep8_5.PNG Ep8_6.PNG Ep8_7.PNG Ep8_8.PNG Ep8_9.PNG Ep8_10.PNG Epi08-01.jpg Epi08-02.jpg Ep8_11.PNG Ep8_12.PNG Ep8_13.PNG Epi08-03.jpg Ep8_14.PNG Ep8_15.PNG Ep8_16.PNG Epi08-04.jpg Ep8_17.PNG Ep8_18.PNG Ep8_19.PNG Ep8_20.PNG Ep8_21.PNG Ep8_22.PNG Ep8_23.PNG Ep8_24.PNG Ep8_25.PNG Ep8_26.PNG Ep8_27.PNG Ep8_28.PNG Ep8_29.PNG Ep8_30.PNG Ep8_31.PNG Ep8_32.PNG Ep8_33.PNG Ep8_34.PNG Ep8_35.PNG Ep8_36.PNG Ep8_37.PNG Ep8_38.PNG Ep8_39.PNG Ep8_40.PNG Ep8_41.PNG Epi08-05.jpg Ep8_42.PNG Ep8_43.PNG Ep8_44.PNG Ep8_45.PNG Ep8_46.PNG Epi08-06.jpg Ep8_47.PNG Ep8_48.PNG Ep8_49.PNG Ep8_50.PNG Ep8_51.PNG Ep8_52.PNG Ep8_53.PNG Ep8_54.PNG Ep8_55.PNG Ep8_56.PNG Ep8_57.PNG Ep8_58.PNG Ep8_59.PNG Ep8_60.PNG Ep8_61.PNG Ep8-eyecatch1.PNG|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina. Ep8-eyecatch2.PNG|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina. Differences from other written media *The Treasure Hunt Event was originally announced in homeroom class by Kurumi. It is also expanded with more checkpoints. *Haruka's introduction is slightly changed and Azumi originally explained her sadistic side when she is in battle mode to Eruna and Otone instead of Usamaru. *Everyone is free to chose their own partner in the Treasure Hunt Event and it starts once the students reach a certain checkpoint. However, the anime changes it into a predetermined system from the beginning. Hence, Usamaru and Tonkyun are paired with Azumi and Haruka respectively instead of being together. *What Eruna found in the forest is Shigure's spying camera instead of Mecha Bimii. *The scene where Eruna fell down the cliff was originally because of the ruckus the Hasumi twins made. In the anime, they did not make any appearance at all. *The tea parlor whose location is hidden by Otone is changed into a small hut. And the conversation between Otone and Eruna was actually done before Asuhi's party. *While real Bimii does drink from the tap water, it changes to mecha!Bimii and the scene after (as well as Seisa's appearance) is expanded mainly for adding the drama to the plot. *The original winner of the Treasure Hunt Event is Asuhi and Katai with the present being small star-shaped jewels (which were present in the Izayoi Seeing PV). Trivia *The title was taken from the title of the third chapter of the fourth novel. *The story in this episode was adapted mainly from the third chapter of the fourth novel. *The ending song of this episode is Sekirara Candy, which is sung by Ari Ozawa, Otone's VA. See Also *List of Episodes *Seeing a Sixteen-Day-Old Moon References Category:Episodes